Tears of an Angel
by FoxEmpress
Summary: Who is Red X? This is the question that had nagged at Robin ever since the suit was stolen, but does Red X even truly know who he is? Can a girl who doesn't even know anything about herself help him figure things out? OCxRed X
1. Prologue

**~Hello. I hope you enjoy! Note: I do NOT own Teen Titans, only the OC that is contained in this story. Thank you for reading. Please R&R! ~FoxEmpress**

**|Prologue|**

**|? POV|**

She shot down the alley way, a white blur against the night sky. She thought of nothing but escaping that place. Finally she leaned against a wall of a building, panting, trying to catch her breath. She just wanted it all to end. She could hear the mechanical movements of Gizmo's legs close by. She closed her eyes and backed into the shadows.

Terror shot through her as she felt herself back into someone. She spun around and lifted her hands, watching as they began to glow red. From the glow, she caught sight of a masked figure behind her. He wasn't much taller than her, but she knew better than to judge appearances. His mask was black and white with a red x on it. She knew that she knew him somehow, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Who are...?" she began, but the boy turned and ran down the alley and away from her. "Wait!" she called.

"Gotcha'!" Gizmo laughed, shooting a beam of energy into the girls back. With a cry she crumpled to the ground, staring after the boy.

"Who are you?" she whispered before she passed out again.

**|Red X's POV|**

Red X stood on top of the building staring out over Jump City. The girl he had seen in the alley... Who was she? There had been something so familiar about her... her eyes, one red and one purple, her hair, as white as snow with skin to match. She was obviously albino... but how did he know her?

It shouldn't have even been annoying him. He didn't need anyone, and even if she had recognized him, he was wearing a mask so it made no difference. With a sigh he turned away from the city and walked across the rooftop.

"Well," he said to himself. "Time to go pay a little visit to H.I.V.E."

**~I hope you liked it! Please R&R! Thanks! ~FoxEmpress~**


	2. Chapter 1

**|Chapter 1|**

**|Darkling's POV|**

Darkling sat silently and obediently, listening to Jinx ramble on angrily.

"Don't you realize that we _all_ could have gotten into trouble if you ran away?" Jinx shouted. "This is the fifth time this month that you tried this!"

"I know, Jinx." Darkling said calmly.

The H.I.V.E. five were hiding behind Darkling, trying to avoid being the receiving end of Jinx's anger. Darkling however, was used to it and simply listened.

"Why do you hate it here so much?" Jinx demanded.

"The experiments." Darkling answered simply.

"They're just trying to upgrade your powers." Jinx sighed, her anger ebbing a bit.

"I know, but they hurt." Darkling could see Jinx's mouth continue to move but she was distracted. Images of the masked boy in the alley continued to cycle through her head as she stood in front of Jinx. Who was he?

"Are you listening?" Jinx demanded.

"What?" Darkling asked.

"Ugh... Never mind. Just get some rest for training tomorrow." Jinx sighed.

Darkling did as she was told and lay down to go to sleep. She knew that Jinx would be furious if she ruined training tomorrow. Darkling liked Jinx, but she could be demanding sometimes. She closed her eyes and willed herself to fall to sleep.

Darkling raced away from the angry voices. They were calling her a traitor and yelling at her. She was terrified and could feel tears spilling down her cheeks. She couldn't get caught... She couldn't get caught... She couldn't...

Darkling woke with a start in the morning and looked around her room. There was nobody there, but the dream had felt so real... Who had they been? Where had that vision come from? Finally, Darkling sighed and got out of bed. She got dressed silently, still hearing the angry voices shouting at her. She sighed and walked to the training arena and took her place in the bleachers, waiting for her turn on the obstacle course.

It was Jinx's turn first, and as usual she was absolutely stunning on the course. Darkling watched in silence planning out her own route among the guns and robots.

"Impressive." a voice said next to her. A voice she didn't recognize. Darkling looked at the speaker and let out a small gasp. It was the masked boy from the night before.

"What are you doing here?" Darkling demanded.

"Well, aren't you welcoming." the boy laughed.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Red X." the boy said, looking at her.

"I'm Darkling. Are you a student here?" Darkling asked.

"No, just came for a visit, but that obstacle course looks pretty simple to me."

Darkling laughed. "I'd like to see you try it."

"I will than."

"You will?" Darkling asked, staring at him.

"Of course. Want to try with me?" Red X asked.

"I've done it before," Darkling stated, "but sure, I'll do it with you."

When Jinx's turn ended, Darkling and Red X took their places in the arena. When the time came for them to begin, Darkling found herself almost being left behind. _Almost_. It was probably her most enjoyable experience on the course, and Darkling found herself actually enjoying herself when she assisted Red X, knocking him out of the way of a bullet or destroying a robot that could have hurt him. By the time they were done, Darkling was smiling and panting.

"Good job, X." she laughed.

"Not too bad yourself, Darkling." Red X said.

"Hold it." the headmistress snapped.

Darkling looked up to see all of the H.I.V.E. students standing behind her. "Red X, you have stolen something from us."

"And your point is?" Red X asked.

"Get him." the headmistress said.

Darkling watched as the students moved to attack. She felt an inexplicable desire to protect Red X.

"I won't let you touch him." she snarled. Red energy surged from her body striking at anyone around her. She looked at Red X, her eyes glowing red and crackling with energy. "Get out!"

"Why are you helping me?" Red X asked.

"I don't know." Darkling said as she watched Red X run and warp out of the academy. Pain shot through her from behind and she collapsed onto her knees. "Be safe..." she whispered.

**|Red X's POV|**

Red X paced in the abandoned warehouse where he had warped to uneasily. What was wrong with him? He would admit that Darkling was cute, but why should that make him feel guilty that he left her alone? He had gotten the parts he had gone into H.I.V.E. for, so shouldn't he feel successful? He sighed and pulled off his mask, running a hand through his hair. Surely the girl could take care of herself, she sure could on the obstacle course.

Red X slammed his hand into the wall and cursed. He was going soft, and that wouldn't do. Still, he had worked well with the girl...

That was it! He would just go back to H.I.V.E. and get Darkling. He could use a partner like her, she would be able to fight by his side well.

Red X pulled his mask back on and smiled to himself. He could just imagine the amount of money he could get with two people stealing instead of just one.

**~I will be revealing who I believe Red X could be in a few chapters. You readers can just keep guessing until then! Thanks for reading and please R&R! ~FoxEmpress~**


	3. Chapter 2

**|Chapter 2|**

**|Darkling's POV|**

Darkling was sat on the side of her bed uneasily. It was just about time for the headmistress to come get her, and she knew what would happen then. The scientists would begin their experiments on her. She knew that they were not power enhancing serums, but she didn't want to worry Jinx by telling her that. Her powers never got any better and she always seemed to forget what had happened during her time during the experiments.

Darkling jumped as the door opened and the headmistress entered. She didn't even have to say a word. She knew she was in trouble for the little stunt she had pulled with Red X, but she felt that it was worth it. Darkling stood and followed her obediently and let the scientists strap her down for her "medicine". Darkling could feel her heart rate quicken as she stared at the needles. Needles. Terror flooded through her. She had much too many horrifying experiences that included those needles and this room. This harsh unforgiving room. Unlike most of the H.I.V.E. it was completely white, blank walls with no windows and a steel barred door.

The scientist moved the needle towards her arm, his face completely void of expression. That was when her panic got the better of her. Darkling began to scream and strained against her restraints. She felt the needle slide into her arm, and just before the burning pain began, she felt a strange calm fall over her and she felt as if she were slipping into a deep sleep.

**|Red X's POV|**

Red X dropped into the H.I.V.E. academy silently. It was time for him to fetch his potential partner. But where was she? The thought hadn't occurred to him on his way to the academy, but now he realized that he barely even knew his way around the H.I.V.E.

Red X ducked behind a corner when he heard footsteps approaching. It was the headmistress and she was walking away from a large metal door. Red X frowned behind his mask. Had he heard a scream come from behind that door? Could it be Darkling?

Silently, he walked towards it and opened the door as quietly as the door allowed him to. Inside was a man standing holding a needle and staring down in shock. On a metal slab was Darkling, but Red X noticed that there was something different about her, though he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Red X ignored his thoughts for a minute and used the doctors moment of confusion to knock him out and free Darkling.

"So then..." Red X said when Darkling did nothing but stare at him. "Do you think you'd like to come with me and maybe..."

Red X stopped talking when something in Darkling's eyes changed and she fell to the floor screaming and clutching her arm.

"It hurts!" she screamed. "Make it stop!"

Red X moved forward to catch her in alarm. What was happening? "Are you okay?" he asked.

Darkling was panting heavily now between her screams. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused as she lay thrashing in his arms. Red X but his lip under his mask and glanced at the scientist. What had he injected her with?

When Darkling's screams had died down into small whimpers and her thrashing slowed so that she only twitched occasionally, Red X picked her up in his arms. "Let's get out of here." he said as gently as he could. Darkling let out a soft moan as Red x got to his feet and teleported out of the H.I.V.E.

**|Darkling's POV|**

Darkling opened her eyes to see that she was in a warehouse. How did she get there? She closed her eyes and finally she managed to piece together a few images. The scientist with the needle... Red X's face above her... The pain... Being held in his arms. Had he saved her from the H.I.V.E.?

"So, you're finally awake, huh?" Red X asked. Darkling looked up to see him leaning against a wall.

"Yeah... um, did you save me?" she asked, sitting up slowly.

"Yep, but may I ask what you were doing in there? Was that punishment for helping me?" Red X asked.

"No. Ever since I arrived there, they've been doing those experiments on me." Darkling explained.

"Really? Well, when did you get there?"

"I... don't remember..." Darkling sighed. She looked down at her hands. Only one of them was real, the other was metal, but she couldn't remember how it had happened. She couldn't remember anything before arriving at the H.I.V.E.

"You don't remember, huh?" Red X said sitting down next to her. "Do you remember anything? What about a name?"

"A name... I think I remember one of my names... Midna... Yes, my name was Midna." Darkling said with a small smile.

"Midna..." Red X raised his hands and pulled off his mask. He was handsome with blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and steel grey eyes. "I guess we're both in the same boat. I don't remember all that much about my past either, but one name sticks out to me... Slade. I want to find out who he is..."

Midna studied him for a moment. "Do you remember your name?"

Red X turned to her and smiled. "Yes, I do. My name is Grant Wilson."

**~Well, there you have it. I think that Red X is Grant Wilson. I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll try to update soon. Please R&R! ~FoxEmpress**


	4. Chapter 3

**|Chapter 3|**

**|Midna (Darkling)'s POV|**

Midna smiled at Grant. "So you want to know who Slade is, huh?"

Grant nodded. "I feel like I know him somehow, but I don't even know what he looks like..."

"I don't either, but we can try to find him if you want." Midna said.

Grant looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Where should we start looking?" Midna asked.

"No problem there." Grant picked up a file folder and held it in front of Midna. "This is a list of H.I.V.E.'s contacts. Slade is bound to be included here."

Midna smiled. "Jinx mentioned working for him once. Is that what you broke in to steal when we first met?"

"Yes, and it was ridiculously easy to steal too." Grant said, leafing through the papers. "Help me look through these."

Midna picked up half of the papers and began to look through them. When she finally did find Slade's name, she couldn't help but let out a snarl of rage. "Empty!" she cried, slamming the papers down on the table.

"What do you mean?" Grant asked.

"It says 'restricted' where any type of contact information should be." Midna sighed.

"Great." Grant got to his feet and slammed his hand against the wall. "How are we going to find him now?"

"Jinx said that Slade seems to want the Teen Titans defeated..." Midna said, "Perhaps if you were to get involved with them somehow..."

"I'm not joining them!" Grant snapped.

Midna started at his harsh tone. Why was he suddenly so defensive? "Sorry. I wasn't saying that you should join them, you could just get into a fight with them... It'll have to be big though, and you'll have to leave a really good impression on him..."

Grant shook his head. "I don't think so. He never showed interest before, why would he now?"

Midna opened her mouth to try to comfort him, but he left the warehouse before she even got a word out.

**|Grant (Red X)'s POV|**

Grant stormed down the street and pulled his mask on. He couldn't believe his bad luck. Why did Slade have to be so secretive? Why couldn't the H.I.V.E.'s files just have contained the information he had needed?

He felt bad for snapping at Midna, but he was too irritated to apologize. Besides, she wasn't helping...

Then an idea hit him. Darkling! Midna was Darkling and her powers were nothing short of impressive. If Slade saw someone fighting the Titans with the kind of power Midna had, he was bound to become interested. Grant felt a smile spreading across his face. he could make good use of Midna after all.

**|Slade's POV|**

Slade walked towards the row of graves and placed the roses in his hands on the soft soil. He looked up at the writing on the grave and let out a small sigh. 'Adeline Kane'.

"It has been quite a while, hasn't it?" Wintergreen said.

"Yes, it has..." Slade said. He trusted wintergreen, but not even he could see Slade's emotions, even if he could guess at them. Nobody could see the pain that rose in his chest whenever he saw that name. Adeline Kane. His ex-wife, the mother of his kids. He had truly been a failure of a husband, just as he had been a failure of a father. It was his fault that Adeline was dead, his fault that Jericho lost his voice, and his fault that Grant was dead.

Grant. Slade turned away from Adeline's grave and began to walk towards his son's grave. When he got there he froze. Something was wrong. He felt rage boiling up inside of him when he saw what had become of his son's grave.

"Wintergreen, how long has it been since I was last here?" Slade asked, his voice deathly calm.

"A few months I believe. The same for myself." Wintergreen replied, staring at the grave, his voice numb with shock.

Slade clenched his fists and looked at Grant's grave. Well, what remained of it. The headstone was knocked over and cracked in half, the ground under which his son lay was disturbed. "Who did this?" he growled to himself. Who was it who had something agaist him? Who was it who would destroy his son's grave? Why wouldn't they just let him rest in peace?

Slade spun around and stalked away from the graveyard. Whoever had messed with Grant had made a mistake. Now they would have to deal with Slade.

**~I hope you liked it! Please R&R! Thanks! ~FoxEmpress**


	5. Chapter 4

**|Chapter 4|**

**|Midna (Darkling)'s POV|**

Midna walked along the city streets and raised a hand. Red bolts of energy sprung from her fingers and lashed out at the building in front of her. When Grant had asked her if she had minded getting the Titans attention, she had agreed happily. After Grant's anger outburst, she didn't want to make him any more upset than he already was. He had had enough disappointment for one day.

She really didn't mind destroying a building. She wasn't hurting any living creature, and if this would give Grant a chance to meet Slade, than she'd do it happily. It didn't take long for her actions to gain the attention of the Titans. Soon she spotted them and smiled.

"They're here, X." She called.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"You can call me Darkling." Midna said pleasantly.

"For what purpose are you attacking our city?" Starfire demanded.

"That's none of your business." Grant said, coming around the corner, his face concealed by his Red X mask once again.

"Red X. What do you want?" Robin growled.

"Once again, none of your business." Grant said, before launching himself at Robin.

Midna immediately moved to the side so that she could get a clear view of Raven. Grant had warned Midna about her and her powers, and Midna could tell that she wouldn't want to be messed with. Midna found herself able to dodge the Titans attacks with ease, but getting in attacks would be the problem.

Grant seemed to be able to handle Robin well, so Midna just concentrated on her own fight until she felt strong arms wrap around her. Midna turned her head to see that Starfire had a good grip on her.

"Stop your fighting, now!" Starfire demanded.

Midna bit her lip and cast her gaze across the parking lot to Grant. It seemed now that his fight wasn't going so well either. Robin was beginning to gain the upper hand and Midna knew that if they were to keep Slade's attention, they would need to win this fight. She could feel her energy pushing against her skin, waiting to be released, and she allowed it. Five red tendrils shot from her body and wrapped around the Titans. With a single thought, she began to drain their energy. She knew their limits; she would not kill them, only knock them out.

With a swipe of her hand, Midna released the Titans from her grasp and they collapsed to the ground, slumping there unconscious.

"Good job." Grant said. He reached out an arm towards her when something was thrown at them. It was a rock, but it had a sharp edge on it and it tore through Grant's mask.

"X!" Midna cried, dropping to her knees beside him.

"No time. Let's go!" Grant said. He grabbed Midna into his arms and teleported them back to the warehouse. The last thing that Midna saw was a young blonde boy, probably one of the Titans, staring at them, his green eyes wide with shock.

**|Slade's POV|**

Slade was drinking a cup of tea when his surveillance robot returned. Slade took the camera from the robot and began to watch the video it had gathered. He wanted to figure out who had defiled Grant's grave and he was starting with the Titans. As he watched, he didn't see anything much of interest until a girl stepped into the camera's field of view. She was small, and albino, dressed in a black suit covered with metal armour. From her back flowed a tatered looking red cape. Slade didn't recognize her, and her power didn't seem too extraordinary, but it was useful to take note of anyone who faced the Titans.

The boy Red x joined into the fight, and Slade had to admit, he was good. A lot of the moves he used, Slade himself would have used. He faced Robin well, being able to hold his own for the majority of the fight. When Robin gained the upper hand, Slade wasn't surprised. Red X was too impulsive, he had to slow down a little and think more.

That was when the other girl caught Slade's attention again. She had been caught by Starfire, but now she had a new trick. She had ensnared all of the Titans at once and soon they all dropped unconscious. Just like that. Slade wondered how she did it for a moment until a rock flew towards Red X from off screen.

The tea cup clattered tot the floor from Slade's hand as he took in the scene before him. The rock ripped Red X's mask and now he saw something impossible. Grant. His son Grant, who was dead. Red X and the girl disappeared a moment later, but Slade knew he wasn't mistaken. He would know his son anywhere.

Slade got to his feet and put on his mask. Someone was messing with him. Someone had found someone identical to Grant, or worse, cloned him. Slade needed to find out who did it, why they did it, and most importantly, how they did it.

**~The plot's really starting to move ahead nicely. I hope you liked it! I'll update soon! Please R&R! ~FoxEmpress**


	6. Chapter 5

**|Chapter 5|**

**|Midna (Darkling)'s POV|**

Midna dabbed at the cut on Grant's cheek. It wasn't a deep wound and the bleeding had stopped.

"You can stop fussing now." Grant sighed, casting a glance at his ruined mask. "I'll have to fix that."

Midna stepped back as Grant got to his feet and picked up his mask. "Do you think Slade will pay attention to us now?"

"I hope so..." Grant said, sewing up the hole in the mask. "Does this look fine?"

"Yeah, like it was never ripped." Midna said, putting her head in her hands. Her head was splitting with a head ache. It confused her. The sun was usually unbearable for her sensitive eyes, but they had gone into their mission at night. The moon usually didn't have the same effect, though she supposed that the bright lights of the city could be to blame.

A crash caught Midna's attention and she got to her feet. "What was-?"

Grant had already put his mask back on and was lunging towards the intruder. Midna rushed to his side as he crouched over the shattered remains of a robot. Midna studied the robots attire.

"That's one of Slade's robots..." Midna said.

Grant reached out and pulled the mask off of the robot. A screen flickered to life under the mask and a shadowed image of Slade appeared. "Slade." Grant said, his voice tinged with awe.

"Hello there Red X. I saw your performance with your partner tonight. Well done." Slade said. Midna stared at the screen, feeling pride rising inside of her, but not because of Slade's compliment. It was because she had been able to help Grant gain the attention of the one man whom the Titans couldn't seem to be able to find let alone defeat.

"You liked it, huh? Well i can guarantee that there will be many repeat performances." Grant said, unable to hide his own pride in his voice.

"I would like to request a meeting with both yourself and...?" Slade nodded towards Midna.

"Darkling." Midna stated.

"With yourself and Darkling then. There should be a tracking device in the robots right hand. See you soon." Slade finished as the screen faded to black.

"Grant pulled the device out of the clenched fingers of the robot and smiled. "Perfect. Let's go."

Midna hesitated, and looked at Grant doubtfully.

"What's wrong?" Grant asked.

"I don't know... Doesn't that seem a bit easy to you?" Midna asked.

Grant stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Slade is smart. I don't think he would think us to be valuable partners when we just met." Midna sighed.

"You can stay here if you want to, but I'm going to talk to Slade." Grant snapped, getting to his feet.

"I'm not saying that I'm not interested, I'm just saying that we should be careful." Midna returned.

Grant sighed. "Okay, we'll be careful, I promise. Now, let's go."

**|Grant (Red X)'s POV|**

Grant looked down at the tracking device in his hand. Yes, they were in the right location, but where was Slade. Grant didn't know what compelled him to look up, but when he did, he saw a boot flying straight for his jaw. Grant leapt out of the way in time to watch Slade flash by and land where Grant had been standing just seconds before.

"Hello there, Red X." Slade said.

Grant could do nothing but watch in wonder and awe as the man reacted to Midna's attack before it had even begun. He had a metal staff in his hand and was deflecting her jolts of energy with ease.

"There's no reason to waste time." Slade said as he almost lazily swung his staff, knocking Midna off of her feet.

Midna fell onto her back and glared up at Slade. "You said you wanted to meet with us, you didn't have to attack us."

"There's no harm in testing your abilities." Slade shrugged.

Midna opened her mouth, but Grant stepped forwards. "I don't mind being tested by you, but first I want to know one thing: are you interested in a partnership, or not?"

Slade seemed to study him for a minute before he answered. "It all depends on how useful you prove to be. You have already proved your worth against the Titans, but that was only one fight. Could you do it again?"

"I could do it a million times." Grant asserted.

"Aren't we confident?" Slade said, eyeing Grant once more. "I still need proof of your skill though. There are a number of blueprints I need, if you can get them for me, then we'll talk about a partnership."

Grant nodded. "It's a deal."

Slade did something Grant didn't expect then. He lunged forwards and delivered a sharp blow to Grant's chin. He was sent sprawling onto his back by the force of the blow, and he felt as if his neck was on fire, but he could tell that nothing was broken. Grant heard Midna cry out, but he was too focused on trying to sit up to notice Slade stooping over him. Before Grant could do anything, Slade had taken off Grant's mask, leaving his face fully exposed.

"So it is you, Grant." Slade said. There was an odd catch to his voice, but Grant couldn't place his finger on it.

"How do you know me?" Grant demanded, scrambling to grab his mask back from Slade. Slade allowed Grant to pull his mask on, but his eye had a slightly glazed look to it.

"Run along, Grant. I have to have a talk with Darkling." Slade said.

Grant glanced at Midna, but her eyes were locked on Slade, an odd smile on her face. What did they both know that they were keeping from him?

Obediently, Grant got to his feet, and rubbing his jaw, made his way out of the warehouse.

**~So, how did you like it? Thanks for reading and please R&R! ~FoxEmpress**


End file.
